1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, an exhaust gas recirculation control valve and a method for assembling the valve, and is suitably applied to a vehicle mounted valve mounted on the car, for example, and particularly to an exhaust gas recirculation control valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional valve had a clearance between a bearing and a shaft in view of thermal expansion with the sliding shaft as disclosed in JP-A-11-336616.